


Respite

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Series: Of Walls and Nerds [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Gladio returns to Lestallum, and he and Ignis manage to steal a few hours together.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between the first and second chapters of Insomnia, but if you're just here for fluffy smut, you don't need to read those.

The trill and buzz of Ignis's phone shattered the near silence of the room, drawing him from his sleep. His mouth felt thick and dry, and he sat up, licking his lips before he retrieved the phone. He ran a finger across the width of the screen, and then picked it up, bringing it to his ear. “Scientia speaking,” he said, not bothering to hide the fact he'd just been woken.

“Shit, Iggy, I didn't think you'd be asleep, sorry.”

Ignis sat up straighter, his heart soaring. “Gladio.” Relief and joy settled in his chest, and he suddenly felt much more awake. “It's fine, I'd rather hear from you.” He paused for a second as Gladio's words caught up with him, and he asked, “What time is it?”

“Just after seven,” Gladio said, and Ignis could hear the soft amusement. “Not like you to sleep in.”

Seven already? He'd definitely overslept, but then, he hadn't slept at all the night before. In a world of perpetual darkness Ignis wasn't the only one whose circadian rhythm was disrupted. Blindness had merely given him a head start. “Not like me at all,” he agreed, folding his legs under him and letting himself be lost in the low rumble of Gladio's voice. “How are you?”

“Don't worry about me,” Gladio answered, and Ignis heard the avoidance of the question underneath the words. Neither of them ever really gave straight answers because there were only so many times one could say, “I miss you” before it started to become depressing. “I finished up my last hunt here yesterday,” he continued. “I was thinking—” Ignis held his breath, waiting for Gladio to complete his thought. “—I might head to Lestallum for a few days.”

Ignis felt his toes curl in the sheets. “Your timing couldn't be better,” he said, softly. “Prompto left with the convoy to Hammerhead a couple of days ago. It's just me and Iris at the moment.”

There was a second of hesitation on the other end of the line, as if Gladio didn't want to let himself get too excited too soon. “She still running her shop during the day?”

“Yes,” Ignis answered.

There was the sound of a zip being drawn back, and Gladio's breathing increased in pace. “All right,” he said, “I'm leaving now. I'll give you a call when I get there.”

“Stay safe,” Ignis said.

Gladio laughed, low and fond. “Iggy, anything stupid enough to get in my way between here and Lestallum isn't going to live long enough to regret it.”

“Still,” Ignis said, “call me as soon as you can.”

“I will,” Gladio promised. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The line went dead as Gladio hung up, and Ignis bit his lip, lowering the phone to his lap. It seemed unreal. After so many months apart, he might be able to hold Gladio in his arms again today. He almost didn't dare to hope for it, in case something evil got wind of the budding happiness in his chest and decided to ruin it.

Time, he told himself. They had to give it time, and then slowly they could make it appear to others that they were mending bridges, and making an effort to work together despite their relationship being over. Once people believed they could act as colleagues they could afford to undertake missions together, and through the work, see each other more often.

It wouldn't be what Ignis wanted. They'd never be able to attain a facsimile of the comfortable domesticity they'd found together before Ardyn had forced them apart, not like this, but stolen kisses in a tent and cooking Gladio's favourite meals with him over a campfire was at least a return to happier times for them both. They'd have to be careful not to overdo it, not to look as if they were taking every chance they could to run off into the wilderness together.

This part, however, the part where they had to meet in secret, to reject each other's attempts to make contact as often as they got through was torture. Ignis missed sex less than he'd expected, but the absence of _intimacy_ was painful. He longed to hear Gladio's snores at night, to be able to rest his head on Gladio's chest and listen to the steady thrum of his heart, to wake up with arms around him and legs tangled with his. He missed the way Gladio knew exactly how to position his soap and shampoo in the shower, how his weight shifted the sofa when he sat down next to Ignis, how he'd skim the backs of his fingers against Ignis's arm as he read to him, completely unaware that he was doing it. Ignis missed the sound of Gladio walking around their apartment, and the gentle slide of a page being turned.

He wanted, more than anything, to be stood at the stove and feel strong hands slide around his waist and a bearded chin brush against his neck as Gladio peered over his shoulder. He wanted to bring the spoon up so Gladio could taste test, and hear Gladio complain about scalding his tongue even though he'd been warned it was hot. He wanted to have Gladio ask him how long dinner would be, and then race the timer to get Ignis off with his mouth, or his hands, or more if the answer was long enough.

He wanted to be able to be in love again.

He replaced the phone on the nightstand and swung his legs off the bed. If Gladio was packing his bag to leave now then Ignis should have at least two hours to make himself presentable. He laughed quietly at the thought. Once, when his relationship with Gladio was new, he wouldn't have considered letting Gladio touch him unless he was pristinely groomed first.

Evenings spent together had turned into nights spent together had become mornings, and Gladio's first encounter with Ignis's bed hair and stubble. A year of camping and snatching nights in hotels when they could had put paid to any sense of trying to impress every day. Special efforts to dress up and smell nice had become relegated to birthdays and anniversaries.

And now to reunions. Perhaps once this was over Ignis could go back to making that effort every day.

He took his time in the shower, but left doing his hair and getting dressed until he'd waved Iris off for the morning with a packed lunch. “Are you working today?” she asked, as she tried to mask the sounds of her peeking in the box to spy on the rice balls and flaked salmon Ignis had prepared for her, packed with a cool pack to keep the salmon chilled and fresh.

“I intend to go over the reports from the tombs,” he said, and a part of him was distressed at how naturally lying came to him now. “I'll be staying where it's quiet.”

“All right,” she said. “I'll help make dinner tonight, okay?”

He waited until the door had clicked shut before he went to change his clothes and do his hair. He matched his crownsguard jacket with some hardwearing denim trousers and a plain black shirt, leaving an extra button unfastened after a moment's internal debate.

He played the tape with Gladio's message while he waited for his phone to ring. Listening to Gladio speak on that tape sent his heart fluttering, but knowing he'd be able to hear those things said while Gladio held him was so much better.

When the trill of his phone eventually came Ignis felt his breath catch like some silly schoolboy waiting to hear his date had arrived. He shook his head, and answered the call. “I'm here,” Gladio's voice said, before Ignis had chance to say anything. “Give me ten minutes to shower?”

“All right,” Ignis answered.

“I can't wait to see you.”

“Ten minutes,” Ignis told him, the smile spreading across his face, “not one second more.”

Nine minutes after the call from Gladio ended Ignis left the apartment. The hallways were quiet at this time of day; those who had reasons to leave had already done so, but it was too early for people to be returning.

He made his way down the flight of stairs, muscle memory automatically counting out the steps he needed to reach the door of the apartment he and Gladio had shared. He rapped his knuckles on the door, and waited.

It opened with a click and a faint creak two seconds later. “You're five seconds early,” Gladio told him, a laugh bordering his voice.

Ignis walked through the doorframe, reaching out to take the door and close it behind himself. “Ten minutes,” he repeated, “not one second more. I never promised it wouldn't be less.”

The backs of Gladio's fingers brushed against Ignis's cheek, and Ignis heard Gladio take the step forward he needed to be able to coil his arms around Ignis's frame. He relaxed into the hold, sliding his arms around Gladio's back and breathing in the scent of citrus soap and the permanent tang of warmth and leather that went everywhere with Gladio.

He heard Gladio inhale deeply, a sigh of relief building in his chest as he smelled Ignis's hair, and Ignis felt himself being gently rocked in Gladio's arms. “I missed you so much,” Gladio said quietly.

“And I, you,” Ignis replied.

He felt the arms loosen from around him, felt Gladio lean back a fraction to take in the sight of him. “How the fuck did you get more beautiful?” he asked.

“Good genes,” Ignis answered, with a smirk. He brought his hands around from Gladio's back, feeling over his sides, and the gentle ripple of firm muscle under the soft cotton t-shirt. He brought his hands upwards, finding the backs of Gladio's shoulders, and then followed the line of his arms. “No new scars?” he asked.

Gladio gave a grunt, which meant that there were new scars. Ignis waited as Gladio released his hold on him, taking Ignis's hand in his own gentle grip and guiding it back to his left side, slipping under his shirt. “Just one,” he said, bringing Ignis's hand up until his fingertips found a ridge in the skin that hadn't been there before. “Bunch of goblins showed up while I was fighting some red giants. Couldn't block both at once.”

Ignis followed the line of damaged skin with his fingers. It was just over two inches long, and the skin had formed a hypertrophic scar, as Gladio was so prone to do. “It no longer hurts?” he asked quietly.

“Nah,” Gladio said, seeming unconcerned. “I've had worse.” His fingers brushed over Ignis's cheek again, and Ignis tilted his head fractionally into the touch. One new scar after nearly three months apart was good fortune, but that didn't mean his heart didn't ache over it. “New glasses?” Gladio asked, his hand brushing against the arm of Ignis's visor.

“Not exactly,” he answered. “These lack any corrective ability.” What point was there, after all, when Ignis could barely discern light from dark anymore? “I may be blind, but it still hurts if something gets in my eyes, and since I can't see such things coming, at least these are plastic and won't cause more injury than they might prevent.”

“And you're wearing them now because?” Gladio asked, amusement obvious in his tone.

Why _was_ he wearing them? Ignis had to take a moment to think of the answer for himself. His old glasses lived in their case in his bedside since he was unable to bring himself to part with them, but he wore the visor everywhere, just as he had with the glasses. The habit was that ingrained, he realised. “Because I feel naked without them,” he answered eventually.

Gladio laughed softly, and Ignis opened his mouth to protest as he felt the visor lift from his face and peel back over his hair and off. The protest died in his throat when Gladio's fingers rested under his chin, tilting his head back a little. Ignis relaxed as he felt the heat of Gladio's mouth descend on his own, soft lips that were a little dehydrated settled on Ignis's, chaste and sweet, and Ignis heard the plastic clatter of his visor landing on the side table by the door.

Gladio kissed him softly, until Ignis pulled back and sighed, contentment seeping in like the warmth of a bath. This was what he'd missed the most. These soft moments where Gladio could remove his glasses, or touch his hair, where Ignis could slide his arms around Gladio just for the pleasure of holding him. “Tell me what you've been doing?” he asked softly.

Gladio gave a small huff of laughter, and Ignis felt a kiss land on his hairline, and heard the soft smack of Gladio's lips against his skin. “Hunting, mostly,” he answered. His arm slid around Ignis's shoulders, lying there heavy and comfortable, and Ignis slipped his own arm around Gladio's back before he guided them both over to where he knew the sofa was.

“Meldacio's not doing so bad,” he added, leaving Ignis's side to take a seat only to reach out and guide Ignis down next to him, right into the crook of his arm. “We cleared out a few of the big daemon nests. You were right, you know?”

“The floodlights help?” Ignis asked, folding one knee over the other and settling himself against Gladio's side.

“Yeah,” Gladio answered. “They don't come back as fast, and it looks like it keeps the numbers down for a bit afterwards, too.”

Floodlight treatment was something that had, really, been Cid's idea. Daemons were photophobic. Typically, artificial light wasn't sufficient to keep them away, but since they'd managed to retrieve the Regalia, Cid had been working on recreating the types of headlights they'd installed in it. If they could manufacture more of them, then they could keep every vehicle safe, or at least safer. It would make convoy transports easier.

In the end, he'd achieved it by re-engineering some of Prompto's starshells. The result was fuel heavy, which ruled out any suggestion of manufacturing them on a massive scale and installing them in every streetlamp in Lucis, but some of the bigger trucks could keep them going. Cid was still working on paring them down, and making them more economical, but in the meantime Ignis had suggested using some of the bigger ones as floodlights in known daemon spawning sites.

“Good,” Ignis said.

“What about you?” Gladio asked. “Are you still set on saving the world by searching the tombs?”

“It's led to some breakthroughs,” Ignis pointed out. “Sania took copies of my notes to compare to her mutant studies a couple of weeks ago. She thinks she has a lead on what the scourge truly is.”

“I hope she's right,” Gladio said. Ignis felt fingers curling idly at the waistband of his trousers, following the line over his skin. “How's your training going?”

Ignis smiled and rested his cheek against Gladio's shoulder. His fingers found the seam lying against the inside of Gladio's thigh, and he trailed his palm down the line and back up, slowly. “Not sufficient to be out in the field alone as yet.”

“You'll get there,” Gladio said, softly. “Don't rush it.”

Hearing Gladio say that, knowing that Gladio was saying that despite his own feelings on the matter, made Ignis's heart flip. Gladio hated the idea of Ignis being out in the field, Ignis knew he did. He hated it, and yet he supported it because he knew how important it was to Ignis.

Ignis curled his fingers around Gladio's thigh, twisting in his seat to bring his other hand up and find Gladio's cheek. Gladio was looking at him, he found, his face turned sideways and down, directly at Ignis, and Ignis brought his thumb to the corner of Gladio's mouth so he could stretch up and perfectly place a kiss against his lips. “I won't,” he promised, his whispered words making his lips brush over Gladio's own, and then he leaned in again and kissed a little deeper, letting his tongue find Gladio's.

Gladio shifted his body, turning slightly and tugging Ignis closer. The hand that had been making idle lines against Ignis's waist sank down and cupped a firm grasp of his buttock. Gladio's other hand settled into the crook of Ignis's crossed knee and drew it over, to cross over Gladio's own thigh too.

“I want you safe out there,” Gladio murmured, his lips moving to Ignis's throat. Ignis tilted his head back. “Then you can join me in Longwythe.”

“Is that where you're going next?” Ignis asked, his voice sounding faint even to his own ears. Gladio's hand stroked over the curve of his rear and then fisted in the back of his shirt, tugging it up, exposing skin so that Gladio could slide his hand along Ignis's bare back.

“Yeah,” Gladio answered, his voice low and rumbling. Ignis slid his hand out from its now awkward position between Gladio's legs to slip his arm down between Gladio's back and the sofa. He found Gladio's mouth again, kissing him with a little more fervour, his tongue sliding in to meet Gladio's in quick touches. “There's a decent signal out there,” Gladio murmured, his words broken by Ignis's lips pressing in against his. “I'll be able to call every day.”

“Is that your priority?” Ignis asked, shifting his weight so that he was straddling Gladio's thigh. Arousal was building, heavy and dizzying. He wanted more of Gladio's mouth, and skin, and heat, but he also wanted his voice; to hear that he was loved, and wanted, even though he already knew it.

“My priority is making it back to you,” Gladio murmured.

Ignis felt a shiver run through his chest. “Good,” he said, before he delved in and took Gladio's mouth again. His tongue slid into the soft heat, meeting Gladio's tongue and tracing love and intent against it. He wanted to touch every part of Gladio, inside and out, as thoroughly as Gladio did him.

He ran his hands down Gladio's sides, finding the bottom of his shirt and balling it up into his fists as he kissed, tugging it loose from Gladio's trousers. Gladio gave an approving murmur, one hand splayed across Ignis's bare back, warm fingers sending lances of heat radiating through Ignis's core. Gladio's other hand wound into his hair, cradling the back of Ignis's head tenderly.

Ignis tugged the shirt up, exposing Gladio's stomach and back, and then his chest, but Gladio didn't move his arms to allow Ignis to pull it all the way off. Instead he pulled back from Ignis's deep kisses, his breath coming in heavy pants as he asked, “Should we take this to the bed?”

“Gods, yes,” Ignis replied, leaning forward again to recapture Gladio's escaping mouth. He gave up trying to remove Gladio's shirt, instead placing his hands flat against Gladio's chest, feeling how Gladio's pectorals filled both of his hands, how his panting made them heave and flex.

Gladio’s hands found the backs of Ignis's thighs and tugged him to straddle Gladio's lap. At first Ignis thought the bed was being forgotten, but then he felt Gladio spread one arm across him, stabilising him while Gladio slid his own weight to the edge of the sofa. A firm hand grabbed one of Ignis's own and guided it up onto Gladio's shoulder.

“Hold on,” Gladio said.

The world tipped, and Ignis clamped his thighs around Gladio's hips as all his sense of balance and location was stripped away. He felt Gladio's slow rise, the muscles of his thighs lifting both their weight, pulling Ignis back to some semblance of upright. One great arm was locked around his back, holding him tightly against Gladio, and the other came, one large hand spread where his thigh became his backside, supporting him from underneath.

Ignis relaxed a little, letting Gladio's hand support him, but keeping his thighs locked around Gladio's hips. “Impressive,” he said.

“Yeah, I know,” Gladio replied, sounding both cocky and pleased with himself. Ignis laughed, unable to help himself. He loved this ridiculous, beautiful man more than mere words could express. “Bed?” Gladio asked.

“Oh, yes,” Ignis replied, and leaned in to find Gladio's mouth again. It was impossible to kiss as deeply or fervently against his own urge to smile and laugh, but he tried, placing kiss after kiss on Gladio's lips as he felt the sway and bounce of Gladio's movements propelling them both.

Gladio moved both hands down to Ignis's rear, cupping his backside and squeezing appreciatively. Ignis heard the gentle thud of Gladio's shins hitting something, and then the world tipped again as he bent to settle Ignis down.

Ignis felt the small of his back land on the mattress first, and he brought his hand around to curl his fist in Gladio's shirt and pull him down with him, drawing him down into a penetrating kiss, his weight falling slowly and firmly on top of Ignis. Ignis inhaled deeply through his nose, tugging Gladio closer with his ankles at the backs of Gladio's thighs and smiled as he took Gladio's mouth with his tongue.

When his breath ran short, he let his head fall back against the bed, knowing he must look mussed and debauched, and utterly wanton under Gladio. “Now,” he said, “take this damn shirt off.”

Gladio laughed, and kissed Ignis deeply and slowly once more. The mattress dipped and shifted on either side of Ignis's shoulders as Gladio braced his weight there on his hands, and Ignis finally let go of Gladio's shirt as he pulled away to stand up. Ignis could hear the shift and brush of cotton against skin as Gladio peeled the shirt over his head. Not for the first time Ignis wished he could see it, that he could see Gladio in all his stunning beauty once more, but he swallowed that thought and busied his fingers with the buttons of his own shirt instead, laying himself bare for Gladio to enjoy.

He listened to the sounds of Gladio continuing to undress as he worked his shirt open. There was the metallic slide of a zip, and the sound of stiff cloth over skin as Gladio shoved his trousers down. Eager hands met Ignis's as he undid the last button, working at his trousers with hasty efficiency and peeling them open, exposing his lower abdomen to the air.

Ignis lifted his hips off the bed as Gladio tugged his trousers down, releasing his calves from around the backs of Gladio's thighs as he brought his legs together and let Gladio yank his trousers and underwear down to his knees.

He felt a hand grip his ankle, and heard a muttered curse as deft fingers worked at the laces of his shoes before pulling them off. There was a thud as his shoe landed in some far corner of the room, and another as it hit something else in the resulting bounce. Then his other ankle was gripped, and his other shoe given the same treatment while Ignis worked his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, tossing it carelessly to one side.

“You wear too many _fucking_ clothes,” Gladio grumbled, all but ripping the trousers from Ignis's legs at last.

Ignis laughed, reaching out and finding warm, soft, bare skin under his fingers as Gladio descended on him once more. Ignis slid his hands outwards, following the line and curve of Gladio's body, reorienting himself in relation to Gladio before clasping all his limbs around him and pulling him in. “I'm simply eternally prepared for an impromptu round of strip poker,” he replied, drawing Gladio in flush against his body and finding his mouth once more. He felt the heavy, hot weight of Gladio's cock pressing against his thigh and rolled his hips upwards to meet it.

Gladio drew his mouth away again, kissing at Ignis's throat with soft lips, opening his mouth to taste Ignis's skin as he did. “You don't need to wear a million clothes to beat me at poker,” he pointed out, his voice reverberating against Ignis's neck.

Ignis drew his hands slowly up the planes of Gladio's back, feeling out every familiar dip and curve of muscle there, and the way they shifted as Gladio bent to lavish affection over Ignis's collarbone with his tongue. “No,” he agreed, curling his fingers into Gladio's hair and locking his legs around Gladio. He gave a sharp push, rolling his weight, taking Gladio with him until he had Gladio pinned on his back on the mattress. “But I like having the upper hand.”

Gladio's gasp was music to Ignis's ear as he delved down and took Gladio's mouth in a languid kiss. Gladio opened up beneath him, letting him in to explore, the track of his tongue making Ignis's territory known. Gladio's hands roved up his back and down his arms as Ignis pulled away from Gladio's mouth to kiss at his stubbled cheek and jaw. He moved down to Gladio's throat, tasting the warm salt of his skin, feeling his Adam's apple shift under his lips as Gladio swallowed.

Ignis ran his hands slowly down Gladio's body as he moved, exploring the ridges of his collarbones and the firm meat of pectoral muscle under his hands. He could feel the softness of Gladio's nipples under his fingertips, the skin hardening with arousal as Ignis pressed slow, open-mouthed kisses down the line of Gladio's cleavage. He could feel how Gladio's skin was softer as he moved down, shifting his weight between Gladio's spread thighs. Ignis kissed the mound of each of Gladio's abdominal muscles one by one, drawing his hands down over Gladio's hips, tracing the sharp cut of muscle that led directly to his groin.

He wrapped both hands around Gladio's cock, marvelling at how delicately soft the skin felt, how he could feel the veins beneath the skin, feeding life into Gladio's erection. Gladio groaned softly as Ignis stroked, dragging his thumbs over Gladio's frenulum. He licked his lips as he shifted a fraction lower, and then closed his mouth around just the head of Gladio's cock.

The scent of Gladio's intimate musk filled his nose, and Ignis breathed it in. He could taste the faintly bitter precum breading at the tip, and he rolled his tongue against the flesh, licking it away. Gladio's hand fell into his hair, gripping gently, and there was the sound of Gladio's feet sliding against the cotton of the sheets as he drew his knees up, spreading them as far apart as he could to give Ignis room.

Ignis pressed down, letting Gladio's cock slide into his mouth, to the back of his throat. It had been too long since he'd done this, and he felt his throat clamp as he ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of Gladio's cock. He drew back slowly, not sucking but letting his tongue and lips run over Gladio's length. Gladio's fingers tightened in his hair, and Ignis sucked softly at the head of Gladio's cock as it popped free of his mouth.

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio whispered, his voice more breath than words.

Ignis smiled with his lips pressed to the tip of Gladio's cock before he opened his mouth around it once more and sank back down. Gladio's scent filled his nose as he breathed, and he delighted in the heavy presence sliding over his tongue, reaching for the back of his throat. Gladio's fingers spread over the back of Ignis's head, fingers massaging gently at his scalp as Ignis began to suck and move, lips and tongue caressing Gladio's length, as far down as was comfortable until he reached the fist he had curled around the rest of Gladio's length.

Gladio gave a low groan, stroking his fingers through Ignis's hair and coiling in the strands at the back of his neck. “I could let you do this all day,” he rumbled, his leg shifting, his upper thigh brushing against Ignis's arm.

Ignis gave an agreeing hum before he drew off Gladio's cock. “Perhaps that's a challenge for next time,” he said.

“Come here,” Gladio told him, gently commanding. The hand at the back of Ignis's neck urged him upwards, and Ignis complied, moving up along Gladio's form until he found Gladio's mouth again. Gladio's body tangled with his own as he drew closer, legs hooking around Ignis's thighs and arms folding over his back as he was pulled inexorably down into Gladio's embrace.

Their lips pressed together sweetly, and Ignis could feel Gladio's warm breath fluttering against his skin, as soft as feathers, as he sighed. “I want you inside me,” Gladio said, pressing his lips to the corner of Ignis's mouth. “Will you take me?”

Ignis felt a shiver run pleasantly down his spine and all the way to his cock. Gladio knew just how to ask to make it impossible for Ignis to refuse him. “Gods, yes,” he answered, finding Gladio's mouth again and pressing an enthusiastic kiss to his lips. His tongue found Gladio's, stealing into his mouth, making promises Ignis fully intended to keep. He could feel Gladio's erection pressed into the crook of his thigh, and his own rubbed deliciously along Gladio's lower abdomen.

He rocked his hips, feeling Gladio's cock running over his skin as he did. Ignis didn't want to pull away from Gladio's heat and warmth to find the lubricant. Gladio seemed to feel the same way. His palm found Ignis's cheek as they kissed, unhurried and deep, and his hips rolled up into Ignis's own, increasing the friction for both of them.

“Pass me the lubricant,” Ignis whispered against Gladio's mouth. 

Gladio answered with another roll of his hips, his cock sliding up towards Ignis's stomach. His mouth opened under Ignis's once more, the kiss hot with Gladio's breath and the clumsy press of his tongue into Ignis's mouth. Ignis sighed happily, losing himself in the feeling of Gladio's tongue, and the scratch of Gladio's beard against his skin, and Gladio's hands roving up his back. Gladio's skin was hot under Ignis's own hands, and he squeezed handfuls of firm muscle as he moved.

“Lubricant,” Ignis repeated, a little amused, a little more insistent, forcing himself to pull away from Gladio's mouth.

Gladio gave a groan, and the hands moved from Ignis's back, and the hard body under him twisted. Ignis heard a drawer sliding open, and something inside the drawer being knocked over, and then knocked around again as Gladio fished blindly for the tube. “Got it,” Gladio said, just as Ignis's patience was starting to wear thin and he was preparing to move so Gladio could sit up.

Something cool and smooth was pressed to his forearm, and Ignis delved down to kiss Gladio again while he trailed his hand up Gladio's arm, to his wrist, and hand, and took the lubricant from him. “How do you want it?” he asked, settling another open mouthed kiss to Gladio's lips.

“Like this,” Gladio answered, running his fingers down Ignis's spine, and drawing the flat of his hand back up.

Ignis breathed in deeply, taking in a lungful of the scent of arousal—sweat, and breath, and bodily musk mingling with the smells of soap and shampoo. It was all so familiar, reminding him of lazy mornings in hotel rooms when the sun had risen (along with other things), but the other two in their party had not. It was the scent of late nights in his apartment in Insomnia, and of those first forays into exploring each other's bodies.

He pressed one more lasting kiss to Gladio's mouth before he forced himself to pull away from his embrace, sitting up enough to manoeuvre. “Knees up,” he instructed, uncapping the lubricant and squeezing some out onto his fingers. He felt the movement as Gladio did as instructed. Ignis could feel Gladio gazing at him from between his thighs, and he recapped the lubricant, setting it down on the bed, resting against his own leg to slide his unlubricated hand down the inside of Gladio's thigh. The skin was soft, and hot, and the hair under his fingertips turned from silky to coarse as he reached the apex.

Ignis played his fingertips through Gladio's pubic hair, finding the firm mast of Gladio's cock and the tight mound of his balls with his hand. He trailed his fingers down, finding Gladio's perineum, and then he pressed the fingers of his other hand, slick with lubricant, to Gladio's entrance. He let his other hand drift back up as he smeared the lubricant around Gladio's tight ring of muscle, feeling out the contours of his balls and cock again until he could take a firm grasp.

He stroked slowly up the length of Gladio's cock as he pressed a finger into Gladio. The groan from Gladio was worth it. Ignis bit his lip, listening to the noise of relieved pleasure coming from the man he loved, and he stroked back down as he drew his finger back out. “You're tight,” he said.

“Been a while,” Gladio replied. Ignis heard his legs shift, knees spreading wider as he gave a tortuously slow stroke in time with his thrusting finger again.

“Too long,” he agreed softly.

He worked Gladio like that, listening to the sounds of his pleasure, not enough to make him come, but enough to keep him on that plateau of pleasure that was always so wonderful to share. One finger became two. Any other time and Ignis wouldn't have bothered to go to three, but it seemed a pity to rush, and more of a pity not to ensure Gladio was nicely stretched and relaxed for him.

When he was satisfied he drew his hands away, slicking the remaining lubricant over his own cock as he bent forwards and found himself drawn in to Gladio's arms and against his chest once more. Gladio's fingers ran into his hair, pulling him in to a slow kiss that mimicked Ignis's steady ministrations. His cock pressed into the groove between Gladio's cheeks, running over his hole without threatening to penetrate. Ignis shifted his hips there, enjoying the friction as they kissed again.

When Gladio released him Ignis didn't sit up all the way, instead slipping his hands to Gladio's thighs, pushing his knees up towards his chest, spreading them apart as he went. “Do you want it?” he asked, rolling his hips again so that Gladio could feel the cock skimming over his entrance.

“Yeah,” Gladio replied. His hands met Ignis's shoulders, urging him forwards, down and in to another embrace.

“You're sure?” Ignis asked, releasing one of Gladio's knees so he could reach down to line himself up, the head of his cock teasing against Gladio's slick flesh.

The leg Ignis had released moved, and the heel of Gladio's foot dug into Ignis's buttock, urging his hips forward. “I'm sure,” Gladio replied firmly.

Ignis couldn't help but smile, and he pushed his hips forward, feeling Gladio's body yield to him, accepting him as if he'd never been away. Gladio gave a long, pleasured sounding groan, both his arms grasping at Ignis's back as Ignis entered him. Ignis kept going, inch by slow inch, until his hips were flush with Gladio's. The heat of his body was tight and soft in its turn, and Ignis took a second to breathe. “Are you all right?” he asked, reaching his hand forward, over Gladio's muscled stomach and up to the centre of his chest.

“Better than all right,” Gladio answered, tugging Ignis slowly down into his arms, folding his free leg over the back of Ignis's hips. “Fuck, I missed this,” Gladio sighed.

Ignis pressed a kiss to Gladio's throat, feeling Gladio's pulse thunder beneath his lips. Fingers slipped under Ignis's chin, tilting his head up, and then Gladio's lips pressed chastely against his. “Are you all right?” Gladio asked, his voice as tender as his lips, turning the question back on Ignis.

Ignis felt overwhelmed, engulfed, encapsulated. Gladio was all around him, he was inside his arms, and inside his body. He could feel the brush of every breath fluttering past his skin. He never wanted this to end, never wanted to be away from him again. “I love you,” Ignis answered, feeling washed away in the tide of Gladio's presence, out to sea where he might drown in it if he was lucky.

Another chaste kiss was pressed to Ignis's lips. “I love you too,” Gladio hummed, and then kissed him again, tongue sweeping into Ignis's mouth to conquer the last sense Ignis had that wasn't totally consumed by Gladio's presence.

The rock of Ignis's hips was deliberately slow. Gladio's hands gripped at his back, fingers digging into muscle, drawing Ignis's whole body in as close as he could with his arms and legs. There were so few places that their skin didn't touch. The firm meat of Gladio's pectorals were flush to Ignis's chest, and the thick heat of his cock was trapped against Ignis's abdomen. Ignis's every thrust into Gladio drew Gladio's cock against his stomach, wet and sticky with precum and sweat.

Gladio's tongue delved clumsily into his mouth, his every grunt and moan of encouragement reverberating into Ignis. The soft yielding heat of Gladio's insides was heady, and the tightness that clenched around Ignis's cock with every movement of his hips was perfection. He drew it out, moving as slowly as he could, enjoying the simple pleasure of being so thoroughly engulfed in the experience with Gladio instead of chasing his release.

It didn't seem to last long enough before Ignis could feel the heat and pressure coiling in his belly as orgasm crept up inside him. He could feel it, building slowly, deliciously, begging with an urgency that Ignis refused to surrender to. He drew one hand away from the back of Gladio's shoulder, pulling back a little to slide his hand between their bodies so he could take hold of Gladio's cock.

Gladio's hand fell from his back, found his bicep, followed the path down to his wrist and then Gladio's fingers laced with his own. Ignis's hand was pulled back up, Gladio's legs and other arm pulled him flush with Gladio's body once more. Gladio's mouth pulled away from Ignis's with a ragged breath, planting a wet kiss to the back of Ignis's hand. “Just keep going,” he said, breathlessly and low.

Ignis couldn't find words, so instead he tucked his head in to Gladio's shoulder, listening to the grunts of his pleasure as Ignis continued to rock into him. His hips snapped forward as the call to release became irresistible, and Gladio's grunts became pleasured cries, his fingertips digging into Ignis's back.

Ignis felt a shudder go through his whole body, muscles going rigid, his stomach tensing as he came inside Gladio, waves of pleasure emptying into him. Gladio's cock was rigid against his abdomen, trapped between their bodies, leaking against Ignis's skin. Ignis could barely move, but he forced himself to bring his other hand down, pulling away just enough to reach between them and grasp Gladio's cock. It only took a few firm strokes before Gladio's orgasm spattered against Ignis's stomach, and dripped back down onto Gladio's own, and Ignis collapsed on top of him, smearing the mess over them both.

He was too out of breath to speak, as was Gladio, but that didn't stop Gladio from grasping Ignis's chin again, finding his mouth to kiss him deeply and slowly. Ignis had to pull away to breathe again, but he returned to Gladio's mouth like a man returned to water after the desert, taking as much as he could until he felt dizzy with it and had to stop to breathe once more.

“Will you stay?” Gladio asked, the backs of his knuckles brushing over Ignis's cheek and up into his sweat soaked hair.

“You have to ask?” Ignis replied. He was still inside Gladio, but didn't have the energy yet to pull out of him and let the yawning chasm of space come between them again.

Gladio gave a small laugh. “I guess not,” he answered. “I'm gonna need an hour.”

Ignis privately thought he was going to need a week, a year, the rest of his life before he could bear to part from Gladio's arms, let alone an hour, but he still asked, “For what?”

“A nap,” Gladio said, “before round two.”

Ignis felt his mouth hang open as he tried and failed to find the words. The only ones that would come to him were, “ _Round two_?”

Gladio's chuckle was music to Ignis's ears, and his fingers toyed fondly in his hair. Ignis could conjure the image beneath him right now; Gladio, grinning like a teenager knowing he was pushing his luck and trying to get away with it by force of charm alone. “Gonna need a shower as well, but the nap comes first.”

“You're insatiable,” Ignis told him, impressed, and flattered, and somehow a little offended as well. Ignis felt like he wouldn't be able to move for a week, and here Gladio was giving himself a mere hour to recover.

“I'm making the most of it,” Gladio replied. Ignis felt him lean up, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. Warm fingers brushed against his collarbone, toying with the necklace Ignis never took off.

“Me too,” Ignis replied, leaning forward to return Gladio's kiss with a little more fervour.

They pulled apart with reluctance, and Gladio moved with unsteady legs to grab them a towel to clean up. They'd both require a shower later, which would doubtless be the cue for round two, but for now Ignis was too exhausted and sated to complain about dirty sheets and the smell of sex as he curled up in Gladio's arms to sleep.

He rested his head on Gladio's chest, listening to his heartbeat, and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by it.

Gladio combed his fingers through Ignis's hair, and then moved to pick up his phone and set an alarm, not wanting to oversleep and lose what little time they had left together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as ever to Sauronix for her invaluable help in making this presentable.


End file.
